


MoonClan Allegiances

by Lovall



Series: The Hidden Clan [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animals, Cats, Other, Warrior Cats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovall/pseuds/Lovall
Summary: After the war between the cats from the mountains and the natives of the forest, the Clans were born. However, not all cats could find a home in these five Clans. Refugees of the war banded together and retreated to the low edges of the mountains, settling there to escape the Clans' rigid lives. In doing so, they eventually became their own Clan of sorts, with ranks like the forest cats and a similar code of honor. They became known as MoonClan, named for the grand stone they lived near. MoonClan lived a generally peaceful life, not having to fight off other cats or compete with them for food. However, the deputy makes a disturbing discovery near their border one dawn...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The allegiances for the Clan that this story focuses on! Note: I tried to follow traditional naming, but then I said heck it

MOONCLAN

Leader: Morningstar- silver tabby molly with blue eyes

Deputy: Blackthorn- long-furred black tom with deep green eyes  
(Apprentice: Sunpaw)

Medicine Cat: Featherlight- pale grey tom with light golden eyes and a sweeping tail

Warriors (toms and mollies without kits):  
Eagleflight- bulky brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a stumpy tail  
(Apprentice: Ferretpaw)  
Rabbitleap- small ruddy tom with a white underbelly and paws  
Fallowstep- light cream molly with ginger ears and blue eyes  
Falconfur- pale ginger tabby molly  
Ivyheart- silver-gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Redwing- red-and-white molly with a long tail and tufted ears  
(Apprentice: Cinderpaw)  
Wolftail- dark tom with golden eyes  
Stormclaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes  
(Apprentice: Shadepaw)

Apprentices (toms and mollies at least six moons old, training to be warriors):  
Sunpaw- orange-golden tom with blue eyes  
Shadepaw- very dark gray, almost black molly  
Ferretpaw- White and grey tom  
Cinderpaw- chocolate-and-white tortoiseshell molly with pale green eyes

Queens (mollies expecting or nursing kits):  
Leafpelt- Ginger and white molly  
Kits:  
Blizzardkit- all white tom with one blue eye and one amber eye  
Rainkit- grey tabby tom with pale grey eyes  
Cloudkit- ginger-and-white patched tom with blue eyes  
Mistkit- grey tabby molly with green eyes  
Dawnkit- pale gray molly with clear blue eyes and white patches  
Brightkit- pale flame-point molly with light blue eyes  
Fawnwhisper- light brown molly with white flecks and paws  
Kits:  
Frecklekit- fluffy golden-brown tom with a distinctly dappled coat and amber eyes  
Hazelkit- golden-brown molly with thick tabby stripes

 

Elders (retired warriors and medicine cats):  
Willowcloud- pale grey tom with light green eyes

 

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS  
Ducky- tortoiseshell tom with bright amber eyes  
Maxie- A heavy set torbie with white paws


End file.
